


shift

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo is a Mess, F/M, Forests, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Monster Hunters, Monsters, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Weird Biology, Рей не умеет флиртовать, не вычитано, нехронологическое повествование, нецензурная лексика, спонтанный фик, экшон
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Жизнь у Рей не идеальна, но жаловаться не на что... до тех пор, пока в комнаты над баром, где она работает, не въезжает небольшая стая альф. Они тут надолго, а у Рей с этим большие проблемы...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Альфы привычно завалились внутрь, топая тяжелыми ботинками и распахивая дверь настежь. Вместе с ними в бар влились запахи леса: запах сырости, земли, талого снега, первой пробивающейся зелени. Рей продолжила заниматься тем, чем и занималась раньше: протирала стаканы, ровной шеренгой расставляя их на стойке. Держись, Рей, просто держись. Не привлекай внимания. Действуй как обычно.

И Рей действовала. Когда Ап’лек хриплым голосом потребовал пива, она кивнула, на ходу записывая заказы. Альфы были непривередливы, и они с Чуи вполне справлялись с готовкой вдвоем. Проблемой было приблизиться к ним, особенно сейчас.

— Господь мой злой, чем так несет? — громко спросил Ашар. — Эй, мелкая, это от тебя.

Духи были слишком очевидным способом, и Рей пшикнула на одежду жидкостью для протирки стекол, и теперь благоухала едкой химозной отдушкой.

— Разлила на себя очиститель, — коротко ответила Рей.

— Так иди и переоденься. — Ашар коротко рыкнул. — От тебя пасет так, что весь аппетит перебивает.

— Завязывай, Ашар.

Рей сбилась с шага при звуках этого голоса и тут же возненавидела себя за это. Она стиснула зубы, шагая так твердо, как только могла, а голос продолжал:

— Не трогай мою девочку.

Раздались смешки. Рей скрылась на кухне, где на столе в контейнерах уже была расфасована полуготовая еда: Чуи позаботился, пока альфы охотились. Оставалось только разогреть и довести до готовности. Рей справится. Справилась бы, если бы не…

— Надеюсь, ты не провоняешь еду этим? Ашар прав, иди переоденься.

Бен Соло возник в дверях, привалившись плечом к косяку. Высокий, как и все они. Альфы звали его Кайло — его имя для своих. Знак принадлежности к стае. Рей знала его настоящее имя, но называла его тем, которым он представился.

— Сначала обед, — отозвалась Рей. — Иначе вместо стейков вы меня схарчите.

Она услышала шаги за спиной, и волоски на ее руках и шее встали дыбом.

— Я бы ни за что не позволил им съесть такую милую девочку.

Бен Соло остановился прямо за ее спиной, и Рей услышала, как он глубоко вдохнул, втянув воздух через нос.

— Такую сладкую омегу.

Рей вздрогнула. Деться ей было некуда — сзади альфа, впереди высокая кухонная тумба. Рей попыталась сдвинуться в сторону, и тут же почувствовала чужие ладони на своих плечах, удержавшие ее на месте.

— Я удивлен, что тебе удалось скрывать это так долго, — промурлыкал Бен ей на ухо. — Обычно я таких, как ты, чую за милю. Свеженьких, одиноких омег. Тебе не страшно жить здесь одной, без сильного альфы, который может тебя защитить?

Он зарылся носом в ее волосы и снова глубоко вдохнул. Рей почувствовала, что у нее слабеют ноги. Она вцепилась пальцами в край тумбы так, что они побелели, а Бен Соло продолжал обнюхивать ее. Вот он наклонил голову, чтобы понюхать ее шею, и Рей подалась вперед, чтобы избежать прикосновения. Стало только хуже: теперь ее поза выглядела более провокационной, и Бен заметил это. Он негромко заворчал, но в этом звуке не было раздражения или недовольства — наоборот.

— У меня есть нож, а у Чубакки ружье, — ответила Рей. Горло покалывало, и она с трудом сглотнула и продолжила: — Ты бы не отвлекал меня, если не хочешь остаться голодным и оставить голодными твоих друзей.

— Да, точно. — Бен отпустил ее и сделал шаг назад. — Думаю, у нас еще будет время поговорить. Мы останемся до тех пор, пока не поймаем тварь.

— Я знаю, — отозвалась Рей.

— Какая умная омега. Все-то она знает.

Бен замер ненадолго, рассматривая Рей, а потом ушел.

Рей перевела дух, а потом взглянула на часы и, чертыхнувшись, бросилась включать плиту. И почему Чубакка уехал так не вовремя?

Когда мясо уже скворчало на сковородках, а гарнир грелся, Рей осторожно выглянула в щелку между дверью и косяком, убедилась, что все альфы заняты разговорами и своим пивом, и привалилась лбом к стене.

— Блять, блять, блять! — прошептала она с отчаянием в голосе.

***

Рей проявилась как омега, когда ей было четырнадцать. В их приюте альф и омег старались держать в отдельных группах, чтобы избежать нежелательных вязок, подростковых беременностей и всего такого. И Рей перевели в класс для омег, в котором, кроме нее, было еще девять ребят — семь девочек и два мальчика. Так ее жизнь превратилась в ад.

Те, кто думают, что омеги милые, мирные и домашние, сплошь кошечки и зайчики, те явно никогда омег не видели и читали про них только на глупых сайтах, где постят статьи столетней давности про отношения и советы психолога как удержать мужа (нет, не от суицида). Омеги, как и все полулюди, отлично сбиваются в стаи, а в каждой стае есть вожак. В их классе это была Базин Нетал.

Рей ее жизнь и раньше медом не казалась, а теперь, просыпаясь по утрам, Рей мечтала только об одном: чтобы день побыстрее закончился. Или она сама закончилась. Или Базин закончилась. Поэтому, когда Рей ощутила недомогание, она тут же рванула к медсестре. Болезнь была шансом отлежаться в лазарете и отдохнуть от изводящей ее Базин. Увы, осмотрев ее, медсестра сказала ей не выдумывать, и прийти и взять у воспитателя парацетамол, если Рей почувствует себя хуже. Рей уже чувствовала себя хуже после таких новостей, но еще держалась. У нее оставалось последнее средство: тех, кто ужасно себя вел, запирали на ночь в комнате в подвале — ее называли «карцер». Там было сыро, сумрачно, по полу ползали мокрицы, по стенам и потолку бегали огромные многоножки, а однажды на влажном матрасе под одеялом кто-то обнаружил крысиный трупик. Но сейчас Рей согласилась бы спать с целым семейством крыс, чем с Базин в одной спальне.

Ее недомогание длилось и длилось, и Рей даже не могла придумать, что бы такого сделать, чтобы угодить в подвал. Ей просто хотелось проспать неделю. Постепенно ей стало лучше. А потом кое-что случилось.

Базин и ее стая устроили себе традиционное развлечение: отними сумку у Рей и спрячь все ее вещи. В качестве прелюдии сумку валяли по полу, перебрасывали ее из рук в руки, а те, кто был свободен, толкали Рей, не давая ей выбраться из круга. Но сегодня все пошло не так, как обычно. Стоило кому-то сдернуть с плеча Рей рюкзак, ее будто переключило. Забыв про сумку, забыв про все остальное, она шагнула прямо к Базин, чувствуя, как в ней поднимается новое, незнакомое чувство. Запахи окружавших ее омег щекотали ей нос, и даже уже не казались раздражающими, как раньше. Базин сказала ей что-то, Рей не запомнила, что именно. А вместо ответа с губ Рей сорвалось низкое глухое рычание.

Едва услышав его, Базин съежилась, вдруг растеряв задор. В классе повисла тишина, а потом омеги бросились врассыпную, на месте осталась лишь Базин, не шевелясь и пристально глядя на Рей, похожая теперь не на стервозную «королеву улья», а на маленького загнанного в угол зверька. А Рей… Рей чувствовала себя прекрасно. Она чувствовала себя всемогущей. Она могла сделать что угодно, с каждым в этом классе, потому что они были всего лишь омеги.

Она была на вершине мира.

После этого случая класс дружно стал избегать ее. Но счастье Рей длилось недолго: кто-то настучал воспитателям, и ее отправили на новое серьезное обследование в госпиталь. Там Рей узнала, что она шифтер.

Шифтерами называли полулюдей, способных изменяться: из альфы они могли стать омегами и обратно, полностью меняя гормональный баланс и поведение. Предполагалось, что это один из дремлющих эволюционных механизмов, действовавших тогда, когда в группах древних полулюдей случался демографический перекос в сторону альф или омег. Поэтому Рей сменилась, попав в группу омег: ее тело просто посчитало, что там не хватает альф.

Рей вернулась в класс для бет, привезя из госпиталя свои первые супрессанты, первая во всем приюте, кто начал их принимать. Ункар Платт ворчал и ругался на новую непредвиденную статью расходов, и заказывал ей самые дешевые гормоны, от которых кожа шла сыпью. К счастью с новоявленной альфой в классе бет связываться никто не хотел, и сыпь обсуждали в основном за глаза. Там у Рей остались ее первые друзья, да и вообще среди бет было гораздо проще, чем среди альф или омег. Быть изгоем-получеловеком среди людей было привычно. Быть изгоем среди других полулюдей — гораздо хуже.

Когда ей исполнилось восемнадцать, перед Рей открылись двери в большой пугающий мир. Доктор в госпитале тогда четко сказал ей: никаких стрессов, пребывание в смешанных группах, своевременный прием препаратов и правильный режим дня помогут ей оставаться в одном состоянии и не переключаться больше.

Доктор, видно, шутил — никаких стрессов в современном мире, когда у тебя ни образования, ни жизненных навыков толком нет (если не считать таковыми умения вскрывать простые замки и воровать все, что не приколочено). Но так или иначе Рей решила, что стрессов в ее жизни не будет, она приложит к этому все силы. Быть альфой было удобнее, чем омегой.

***

Убравшись после ужина, Рей наплевала на правила, предписывающие ей следить за посетителями, и заперлась в своей комнате. Вечерело. Лес за окнами стоял темный и голый, ветки трещали и стучали под сильными порывами ветра. Стекло в старой деревянной раме вздрагивало, когда ветер ударял в него, завывал в щелях и в вентиляции. Свет дня медленно угасал, и вместе с этим в комнате стало сумрачно.

Рей не могла усидеть на месте. Она то ходила по комнате, то подходила к окну, глядя на лес, то бралась за телефон, покусывая губы и размышляя, не позвонить ли Чубакке. Она могла соврать, что заболела. Что ей плохо. А сама бы поехала в город, нашла бы какой-нибудь клуб для омег и торчала бы там столько, сколько нужно, чтобы ее переключило обратно.

Банка «Нормоджена» — стабилизатора гормонального состояния, выпускаемого специально для шифтеров — здоровая и дорогая, как крыло от самолета, стояла на прикроватном столике. Рей уже выпила двойную дозу сверх своей ежедневной, надеясь, что это замедлит ее смену, но вместо этого ее начало тошнить. Покалывание в горле не ушло, зато теперь ощутимо набухли железы на шее, а соски стали чувствительными, и ткань топа неприятно царапала их. Рей ничего не могла с этим поделать. Ее старые супрессанты предназначались для альф, а не для омег. Скоро она начнет вонять так, что любой альфа учует ее еще на парковке.

Рей со стоном упала на кровать и закрыла лицо руками. Вот же пропасть! Кто мог знать, что сюда занесет целую ораву альф? Все было так хорошо…

Свет мигнул, когда новый порыв ветра ударил в стекло. Лампа заморгала, и Рей отняла руки от лица, внимательно глядя на нее. Но свет загорелся снова, и Рей с облегчением вздохнула. Лишь бы ветер не повалил деревья на провода. Рей совершенно не хотелось остаться одной в темноте с кучей альф.

Стоило ей подумать об этом, как свет погас — в этот раз окончательно.

Рей некоторое время сидела в темноте. Она бесполезно пощелкала выключателем, но свет не появился. Нужно было исправлять это, и Рей, тяжело вздохнув, включила на телефоне фонарик и вышла в темный коридор. Круг белого диодного света выхватил стену, потом пол, а потом чьи-то ноги, и Рей с трудом сдержала вскрик. Бен Соло оказался слишком близко, и она отшатнулась в сторону, ударившись рукой о косяк двери. От удара телефон вылетел и ее руки и упал.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?! — выпалила Рей.

Не сводя взгляд с мутного силуэта Соло, она присела и подняла телефон, осветив его лицо. Зрачки Бена на мгновение вспыхнули, а потом он прищурился и прикрыл лицо рукой.

— Шел проверить, как ты, — ответил он. — Маленькие омеги боятся темноты.

— Придурок, — пробубнила Рей. Она выпрямилась и посмотрела на Бена. — Дай пройти. Нужно включить генератор.

— Идем, — Бен чуть отступил в сторону, выделив Рей минимум места, чтобы протиснуться мимо него в узком коридоре. — Я знаю, где он. Составлю тебе компанию, вдруг кто-то решит покуситься на твою честь.

Рей пролезла мимо него, спиной прижимаясь к стене, и поспешила вперед. Бен следовал за ней.

На улице похолодало, и Рей, ежась, ускорила шаг. Тонкий лед лужиц хрустел под ее шагами, а Бен Соло двигался бесшумно. Рей даже обернулась, чтобы проверить, точно ли он идет за ней, и натолкнулась на его ухмылку, как на стену.

Генератор был в гараже. Бензина должно было хватить на несколько часов, чтобы холодильники не разморозились, а утром наверняка приедут ремонтники. Рей склонилась над ним, дернула за шнур, но с первого раза генератор не завелся. Раздраженно вздохнув, Рей дернула снова и снова, чувствуя, что Бен стоит прямо за ее спиной, и это нервировало ее еще больше.

— Помочь?

— Нет! — Рей дернула шнур еще раз, и генератор забухтел.

Рей медленно выпрямилась, не отводя взгляда от мелко вибрирующего синего кожуха. От генератора пахло бензином, и этот запах немного перебивал запах Бена Соло, медленно, но верно просачивающийся ей в ноздри и замыкающий какие-то контакты в ее мозгу.

— Ты отлично смотрелась сзади, когда стояла наклонившись, — сообщил Бен.

— Предлагаешь мне только так и стоять, дабы услаждать твой взор? — отозвалась Рей.

Генератор был запущен, теперь следовало пойти и отключить лишние электроприборы, а потом запереться в комнате и надеяться, что Чубакка волшебным образом вернется на два дня раньше.

Ох, надо было позвонить ему.

С другой стороны, Рей все еще может.

Бен неслышно приблизился к ней — его выдали не шаги, а усилившийся запах. Рей почувствовала, как напрягаются мышцы ее живота и ног. В ее голове зашумело, будто там столкнулось два подвижных состава. Инстинкты требовали, чтобы она убегала, и чтобы она застыла на месте — одновременно. Поэтому, когда чужая рука легла ей на талию, мягко привлекая Рей к Бену, Рей отреагировала с запозданием, издав возмущенный возглас и попытавшись скинуть его руку.

Ничего не вышло. Бен прижал ее к себе, и Рей почувствовала прикосновение его пальцев к тонкой полоске кожи между поясом джинсов и топом. От этого ощущения: холода с улицы и чужой теплой кожи, ее будто закоротило, а чужой запах словно пропитывал все вокруг. Бен прижал ее к себе чуть сильнее и недвусмысленно потерся пахом о ее задницу.

— Может, пропустим все необходимые прелюдии и просто трахнемся? — промурлыкал Бен ей на ухо. — Прямо здесь. У меня для тебя есть отличный узел, тебе понравится. Ты сама будешь просить о продолжении.

Пренебрежительный тон отрезвил Рей. Запах кружил голову, но не следовало забываться.

— Если хочешь перепихнуться по-быстрому, бери ключи от машины и езжай в город, — процедила она. — Я здесь для того, чтобы вы не померли с голоду, а не для того, чтобы любой заносчивый альфа-мудак пытался пристроить в меня свой пенис.

Бен фыркнул ей в волосы.

— Если это буду не я, то точно будет кто-то другой, — заметил он. — Крайне неосмотрительно оставлять омегу одну перед кучей разгоряченных охотой альф. Кто-нибудь может сорваться.

— И ты решил застолбить свободное местечко, заботясь о моей безопасности?

— Я беспокоюсь о тебе, омега. — Губы Бена коснулись ее уха.

— У меня есть имя, — выдавила Рей.

— Я беспокоюсь о тебе, _Рей_ , — повторил Бен. — Неужели так сложно поверить в мои добрые намерения?

— Не тогда, когда ты пытаешься нагнуть меня в гараже.

Резким рывком Рей выпуталась из его рук, но Бен не преследовал ее — лишь следил.

— Иди ко мне, омега, — приказал он.

Рей едва удержалась, чтобы сделать шаг к нему, и возненавидела себя за это. Возненавидела мать-природу за такой подарочек, как физиология полулюдей, возненавидела Бена Соло, который появился в ее жизни с кучкой альф и разрушил все к чертовой бабушке.

— Да пошел ты, — ответила Рей. — Ключи, машина, городок. Заодно сообщишь, что у нас нет света.

Она развернулась на пятках и зашагала прочь, больше всего боясь, что Бен прикажет ей остановиться своим альфа-голосом. И она остановится прежде, чем сумеет осмыслить это.

Но Бен ничего такого не сказал. И лишь когда Рей была у дверей, она услышала его голос, почти приглушенных тарахтеньем генератора:

— Вредная маленькая омега.

***

Есть штаты, в которых полулюдей много, а есть такие, где их меньше десяти процентов от общего количества жителей. В такой штат Рей и решила отправиться. У нее было полбанки нормализатора и упаковка альфа-супрессантов. Денег было гораздо меньше — их почти не было. Рей не чуралась воровства, и в один прекрасный момент ее поймали за руку. Немолодой мужик, чью машину она вскрывала, надеясь найти что-нибудь ценное, подошел именно в тот момент, когда Рей открыла дверь, и никакие заверения, что дверь уже была открыта, не помогли. Поначалу Рей решила, что ее сдадут полиции, но мужик поглядел на нее, покачал головой и угостил обедом. Рей зорко приглядывалась к нему, но он был бетой и вроде не собирался к ней приставать. Зато расспросил о том, зачем она вскрывает чужие машины, и Рей прямо ответила: ищет местечко, где полулюдей мало. Хочет спокойной жизни.

— И как спокойная жизнь связана с тем, что ты вскрываешь чужие тачки? — спросил Хан, так его звали.

В ответ Рей пожала плечами и, чтобы не поддерживать разговор, запихнула себе в рот побольше еды.

— Знаю я одно место, — сказал Хан. — Бар. Находится на отшибе, городок там маленький и тихий. Полулюдей почти нет. Бывает, туристы останавливаются или охотники. Бармену позарез нужен помощник.

Рей кивнула, стараясь не выдать своей подозрительности. Потому что это было подозрительно, когда незнакомый человек, чью тачку ты пыталась обнести, пытается предложить тебе работу.

— А в чем подвох? — спросила Рей.

Хан пожал плечами.

— Да ни в чем. Если умеешь готовить, слушать, что тебе говорят и держать язык за зубами, никаких проблем не будет. Над баром сдаются комнаты, жить можно там же. Как я уже сказал, там тихо. И очень красиво.

Готовить Рей не умела совершенно. А еще она прикинула и решила, что за спрос денег не берут, а уйти Рей всегда сможет. У нее ведь даже вещей толком не было.

Так Рей оказалась в баре. Ей пришлось учиться готовить и платить по счетам, с остальным проблем не было. Тут и впрямь почти не было полулюдей. А места были красивые. Все было хорошо до одного дня.

Пока в этих красивых лесах не объявилось что-то, насаживающее охотников на ветки деревьев, как на колья, и задирающее волков и оленей. И только тогда Рей поняла, что значило «держать язык за зубами». Она, по наивности, думала, что это связано с незаконной мелкой контрабандой, которую Хан Соло возил через границу, используя бар как перевалочный пункт. «Держать язык за зубами» — значило молчать о происходящем в лесу. В новостях писали, что это медведь-шатун. Лесные рейнджеры будто забыли об их округе с началом этих событий. Зато в один прекрасный день в баре собрались люди: Рей заметила среди них шерифа, помощника мэра и еще много кого, и они пришли к решению, что им нужны охотники, которые могут уладить это дело. Охотники на нечисть.

Рей хотелось смеяться. Она что попала в гребанное «Сверхъестественное»? Сейчас «импала» подъедет и оттуда вылезут два парня с волшебным кольтом?

Однако присутствующие были совершенно серьезны. Шериф напомнил Хану, что его сын занимается этим, и Хан с неохотой согласился с ним связаться.

— Но я ничего не обещаю, — добавил он ворчливо.

Собравшиеся посидели еще немного и разъехались. Рей потом спросила у Чубакки: это все серьезно? Это не медведь-шатун? И где-то есть люди, которые охотятся на монстров?

— Ты много слышала о шатунах, которые могут повесить человека на верхушку дуба, вместо того, чтобы объесть его? — спросил Чубакка. — Вот и я не слышал.

А меньше чем через неделю к ним приехали альфы, и Рей поняла, что попала.

***

Запершись в комнате, Рей проверила крепость замков, а потом с ногами залезла на кровать. Сидя там, она прислушивалась ко звукам. Кто-то негромко храпел за стенкой. Где-то что-то ударило. Заскрипели половицы под чьими-то шагами.

Рей казалось, что она может почувствовать запах всех этих альф и выделить из них запах Бена Соло. Те места, где он прикасался к ней, словно горели до сих пор. Может быть, не веди он себя как заносчивый самец, он бы понравился Рей немного больше.

Может быть, она бы согласилась…

Рей подтянула к себе коленки и обняла их руками. Может, стоило сделать это? При всех недостатках альф, они страшно территориальны. Если омега чья-то — она не существует как сексуальный объект. Если кто-то _заявит на нее права_ , остальные тут же забудут о ней. Бен Соло не хуже прочих, а чем дальше, тем тяжелее ей будет держать голову ясной.

В конце концов, от секса еще никто не умирал.

«Что я делаю, — подумала Рей. — Сижу и рассуждаю, под какого мужика лучше лечь, чтобы другие не тронули».

Она помассировала виски. Это все паника и нервы, из-за гормонального сдвига. У нее полно времени до течки: такое не происходит сразу после смены. Она сможет продержаться, пока альфы не настигнут тварь и не уберутся отсюда.

Лишь бы они уже сделали это поскорее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Замечательную идею смены "пола" я почерпнула в этом фике ["Scents and Sensibility: The Working Assassin's Guide to Supersoldier Seduction"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207542/chapters/47884069)


	2. Chapter 2

К утру электричество не появилось, а Рей пришла к выводу, что может попробовать поддержать интерес Бена к себе. Пока альфы здесь. Ведь от секса никто не умирает. Да и она, если сильно не повезет, уже к концу недели будет изнемогать от желания присесть на чей-нибудь член, в таком случае присутствие Бена Соло было бы ей на руку.

Утром Рей только и занималась тем, что вытаскивала то, что может разморозиться, под навес на улицу. Альфы не торопились — обычно они выходили, когда солнце вставало, но сегодня было пасмурно, меж деревьев висел туман, а сырость в воздухе ощущалась физически. Лес молчал. Ветра не было, и тишь нарушал лишь стук капель. На улице было хорошо: там не пахло альфами, а воздух приятно холодил разгоряченную кожу. Рей оставалась там так долго, как только могла, и вернулась только когда замерзла окончательно.

Подавая альфам завтрак, Рей одела одежду, которая еще пахла ее старым запахом. Она тщательно вымылась и даже надушилась (одеколоном Чуи, потому что другого у нее не было), надеясь хоть немного ослабить свой новый запах. Ашар пофыркал на одеколон, но остальные проигнорировали его, и Рей это немного обрадовало. От самих альф исходил такой густой мускусный запах, что рядом с ними Рей казалось, будто что-то прилипло к языку и глотке.

Расставляя тарелки, Рей поймала на себе взгляд Бена Соло и неловко ему улыбнулась. Ведь люди так флиртуют? Улыбаются, оказывают знаки внимания… Бен Соло отвел взгляд со скучающим видом и завел разговор с Викрулом. Рей чуть сжала губы, чувствуя себя одураченной.

Когда с завтраком было покончено, Рей принялась собирать пустые тарелки.

— Что-нибудь еще? — спросила она. Подразумевалось, что вопрос задавался всем, но смотрела Рей только на Бена. Раньше он не упускал возможности отпустить какую-нибудь фразу с двойным смыслом в ее сторону.

Но не сейчас. Не глядя на нее, Бен спросил у Кардо, в порядке ли оружие, а потом добавил, обращаясь ко всем остальным, чтобы собирались.

Бен Соло явно игнорировал ее. Чертов альфа что, хочет, чтобы _она_ за ним бегала?!

Злость действовала лучше супрессантов. Сейчас Рей бы с удовольствием залила чайник горячего кофе прямо в глотку Бена Соло, и ее не остановил бы ни его запах, ни альфа-голос.

Понимая, что стоять и ждать ответа бессмысленно, Рей вернулась на кухню с подносом и стала отмывать посуду.

Нужно было перезвонить в офис энергокомпании, пока телефон еще не разрядился, и узнать, когда восстановят электричество. А потом Рей собиралась заказать на свои скудные сбережения еще одну банку супрессантов — в этот раз для омег. Она понятия не имела, сколько времени займет доставка, и надеялась, что пары дней будет достаточно. Иначе она просто рехнется тут.

А вдруг они спросят рецепт? Альфа-супрессанты Рей покупала без рецепта через Хана — так было гораздо дешевле, чем в аптеке. У Рей был рецепт на «Нормоджен», может он подойдет, если она объяснит свою ситуацию?

Альфы тем временем собирались. Выйдя на улицу, Рей увидела, что почти все они уже стоят у машин. Кто-то курил, почти никто не разговаривал. У большинства на запястьях поблескивали серебристые браслеты — эти альфы не пользовались супрессантами. Рей поежилась и поспешила зайти обратно. От одной только мысли, что она может впасть в течку в окружении альф, которые никак себя не контролируют, ей становилось плохо.

Бен был внутри. Перед ним было кое-что из того оружия, которое Кардо приготовил для всех них. Рей примерно представляла себе, что есть что: тактические ножи, пистолеты, несколько винтовок, грубо сработанный обрез.

Но помимо них перед Беном лежал даже не нож — настоящий меч со светлым, блестящим лезвием длинной больше человеческой руки. Рей остановилась, рассматривая его. Ей и в голову не могло прийти, что люди охотятся, вооружившись _мечами_. Она пыталась представить себе Бена в его джинсах и куртке в красно-черную клетку, держащего в руках меч, и у нее ничего не получалось. Зачем нужен меч, если есть пули?

— Что это за существо? — спросила Рей. — Там в лесу?

Бен исподлобья уставился на нее таким взглядом, будто Рей спросила, правда ли, что Земля круглая. Удивление смешанное со снисходительностью и недовольством от того, что какая-то омега отвлекает его от Очень Важных Дел.

— Мне никто ничего не говорит, — торопливо добавила Рей. — Я… не хотела отвлекать тебя, так что, если ты занят, я пойду.

Чем дольше Бен Соло находился рядом, тем тяжелее становилось: стоило Рей ощутить его запах, любые нормальные мысли покидали ее мозг, и ей становилось трудно формулировать предложения длиннее трех слов.

Бен растянул губы в улыбке.

— Должно быть не хотели пугать маленькую омегу.

Рей наклонилась к нему, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне, хотя что-то чужеродное и новое внутри испуганно пискнуло от такой наглости.

— Так напугай меня, альфа.

Зрачки Бена расширились. Рей подозревала, что ее запах тоже действует на него, и когда он улыбнулся ей шире, Рей тут же захотелось отступить. Или упасть на колени.

— Не хочу лишних проблем, знаешь ли. — Он перевел взгляд на лежащее перед ним оружие. — Ведь если ты начнешь плакать по ночам, мне придется тратить время на то, чтобы тебя успокоить, а не на нормальный здоровый сон.

— Обещаю не плакать громко, — ответила Рей. — Что это?

— Вендиго, — ответил Бен.

Рей нахмурилась. Все что она знала о вендиго — в основном из твиттера и низкобюджетных ужастиков — что это легенда, отражавшая страх перед каннибализмом и зимой. И перед изгоями. Там еще много было про тяжелую жизнь индейцев и про то, что использовать эту легенду в страшилках — значит не уважать их.

— Серьезно? — уточнила она. — Тварь… с оленьими рогами?

— Более чем, — ответил Бен. — Насчет рогов не уверен. Когда мы его поймаем, я отрублю ему голову. Принесу тебе полюбоваться, заодно узнаем, есть ли у него рога.

Новое и чужеродное внутри нее затрепетало от ощущения силы, которые Бен распространял вокруг себя. Сильный альфа, говорило оно, смелый. Он может защитить.

«А еще он позер», — подумала Рей. Новое и чужеродное не заткнулось, но чуть поутихло.

— Надеюсь ты не сблюешь от одного ее вида, — добавил Бен.

— Постараюсь, — ответила Рей. Она хмыкнула и выпрямилась. — Вендиго…

— Ладно, мы просто называем их так, потому что их надо как-то назвать, — заметил Бен. — Они едят людей, и они высокие.

— Можешь назвать их в свою честь.

— Я пока еще не начинал никого есть, — глаза Бена блеснули, когда он посмотрел на Рей. — Хотя иногда подумываю о том, чтобы кого-нибудь укусить.

Рей напряглась, и Бен явно замети это. Он рассмеялся и стал убирать оружие.

— Было очень приятно поболтать с тобой, _омега_ , но дела не ждут. — Бен поднялся из-за стола, легким движением подхватив меч и ножны для него. Эти предметы все еще выглядели инородно, но управлялся он с ними умело на взгляд Рей. — Где-то там ходит монстр, которого надо убить.

Он прошел мимо Рей и вышел на улицу в серый свет дня.

— Удачи, — сказала Рей ему в спину. Впрочем, без особого воодушевления.

А когда машины альф отъехали со стоянки, Рей занялась своими делами.

Звонок ничего не решил: Рей сказали, что уже давно выслали ремонтников и скоро электричество должно появиться. Звонки Чуи переадресовывались сразу на голосовую почту. Телефон Хана был недоступен.

Рей почувствовала себя ужасно одинокой. Ей предстояло приготовить обед и ужин, как-то продержаться без электричества, но больше всего ей сейчас хотелось оказаться среди людей. Просто запрыгнуть в машину и поехать в город, чтобы почувствовать себя среди людей. Прикоснуться к кому-то.

Рей пришла в себя, когда осознала, что вместо того, чтобы торчать на кухне, она устраивает себе на кровати маленькое гнездо из всех имеющихся у нее подушек и одеял. Это было настолько _по-омежьи_ , что быстро отрезвило ее. Ей не нужны гнезда. Ей нужно смениться обратно.

Кое-что еще озадачивало ее и пугало. В прошлый раз прошла неделя или больше, прежде чем Рей сменилась. В этот раз все произошло лавинообразно, за те несколько дней, пока альфы находились в баре. Это нормально? Или с Рей что-нибудь не так? Разве это должно происходить так быстро? Что еще ее ждет?

Занятая этими мыслями, Рей потратила остаток заряда на телефоне, чтобы погуглить информацию о шифтерах и сменах. Мобильный интернет еле работал, и ничего не грузилось, кроме статьи из Википедии. А там только и говорилось о том, что феномен шифтеров не изучен, в силу редкости: шифтеры могли прожить полжизни, не зная, что они сменятся в один прекрасный момент, но чем чаще они сменялись, тем быстрее это проходило, особенно в стрессовых ситуациях. В Википедии было написано, что такое не идет на пользу организму.

Отлично. Как раз то, чего не хватало для счастливой жизни.

***

Альфы вернулись мрачные, ближе к ужину, когда небо затянули тучи и быстро стемнело. Их дурное настроение заполнило помещение бара тяжелым душным и горьким облаком, едва они зашли туда, и Рей насторожилась.

— Что случилось? — спросила она прежде, чем сообразила, что открыла рот.

Бен прошел вперед и бросил на стойку какой-то округлый белый предмет — Рей не сразу поняла, что это каска. А на ней был смазанный отпечаток чего-то красного…

«Это краска, — быстро сказала Рей самой себе. — Это всего лишь краска и…»

И это была не краска. Без супрессантов Рей могла уловить запах крови, который отпечаток еще испускал. Но важнее было другое: этот отпечаток явно не был оставлен человеческой рукой — слишком длинными были пальцы.

— Ремонтники не приедут, — сообщил Кардо. — Мы нашли их грузовик и… кое-какие их части. Провода исчезли с целой секции между столбов, поэтому электричества нет.

— Чем бы оно ни было, — добавил Бен, — оно знает, что мы его ищем, и знает, где мы находимся.

А еще оно было достаточно сообразительным, чтобы понять, что людям нужен свет, чтобы видеть в темноте.

По крайней мере большинству людей.

— И это значит, — заметил Викрул, — что мы сможем устроить ему ловушку. Нам просто нужна приманка.

Он посмотрел на Рей, и у нее что-то нехорошо провернулось в желудке, а во рту пересохло.

— Послушай, — начал Викрул, — тут осталось какое-нибудь мясо?

У Рей слегка отлегло от сердца, но не сильно.

— Вы хотите заманить эту тварь сюда? — уточнила она.

— Она сама отлично найдет дорогу, — ответил ей Бен. — Мы отвлечем ее.

— Мясом, — Рей кивнула. — Ясно.

Ей не хотелось оставаться в баре без света, когда рядом бродит нечто. До сегодняшнего дня всех убитых находили в глубине леса, в стороне от троп. Это был первый раз, когда тварь высунулась настолько далеко. Может, уехать? Альфы сами справятся с готовкой, их же семеро. А Рей переждет случившееся в городе. Опять же, нужно предупредить Чубакку…

— Не бойся.

Рей вздрогнула. Она погрузилась в свои мысли настолько глубоко, что не заметила, как к ней подошел Бен. Он выглядел уставшим, но неожиданно добродушным. Даже его запах изменился, кроме горечи усталости и мрачности было в нем что-то еще, как… радость.

— Мы здесь, чтобы защищать, — добавил он. — А еще, чтобы развлечься на охоте, но первое важнее.

Его слова Рей не успокоили. Почти — чужое и новое в ее голове попыталось растечься лужицей от одного только обещания, что альфа защитит ее. Но чем серьезнее становилась ситуация, тем тише оно стенало.

Впрочем, в происходящем был свой плюс. Рей показалось, что теперь, когда тварь грозилась буквально появиться на пороге, мысль о том, чтобы выебать одинокую омегу, отходила на второй план.

***

Полулюди хорошо видели в темноте. Кто-то лучше, кто-то хуже, но большинство из тех, чьи зрачки бликовали, видели как кошки. Рей была исключением. Ее зрение в темноте и в сумерках все еще было лучше, чем у обычного человека, но альфам она уступала.

Когда за окнами стемнело, Рей проверила все двери в баре и отправилась спать. Она твердо решила, что завтра утром уедет, зарядит телефон в машине и предупредит Чубакку. А сама начнет искать место, где тусуются омеги. Какой-нибудь клуб вязания или кулинарные курсы.

Но ей не спалось. Взгляд Рей постоянно возвращался к окну. Ведь если та тварь — вендиго — могла забираться на деревья, что ей стоило забраться на крышу? Выбить окно?

Поворочавшись, Рей зажгла свечку и начала искать, чем можно было закрыть окно. У нее не было шкафа, так что подвинуть его против окна было нельзя. Рей спустилась вниз, прикрывая свечку ладонью, и двинулась к двери, ведущей на улицу.

— Куда-то собралась, омега?

Рей вздрогнула, и свечка в ее руке обожгла ее горячими каплями парафина. Обернувшись на голос, она увидела Траджена, сидящего в углу. Он был настолько неподвижен, что Рей не заметила его в тенях. Даже на его запах не обратила внимания, полностью занятая мыслями о том, что может встретить ее на улице.

— Хочу взять кое-что в гараже, — ответила Рей.

— Если заметишь что-то — скажи.

Ни напутствий, ни даже вежливого «будь осторожна». Рей выскользнула на улицу, и, когда дверь закрылась за ней, на мгновение застыла. Холодный ночной воздух покалывал кожу, выстуживал, но ветра не было, и температура была терпимой. Было совсем темно, и свеча в руке делала только хуже — Рей ничего не видела из-за ее света. Глубоко вдохнув, Рей задула свечку и замерла, привыкая к темноте. Она не чувствовала ничего, только запах горячего парафина. Когда глаза привыкли к темноте, и Рей смогла разглядеть очертания машин, слепые проемы окон и дверей, она двинулась к гаражу, стараясь шагать потише.

После недолгих поисков в гараже нашлась подходящая длинная доска, чтобы закрыть окно, и Рей вернулась в бар, держа ее подмышкой. Она продрогла, а руки и ноги у нее замерзли.

— Ничего не видела?

Рей остановилась, не глядя на Траджена.

— Нет. Там тихо и безветренно. Новолуние.

— Да, — негромко согласился Традж. — Новолуние — это всегда плохо. И полнолуние тоже плохо — отвлекает.

Рей ничего не ответила на это и поспешила скрыться наверху. Там она закрыла окно доской, подперев ее прикроватным столиком, чтобы не упала, и только после этого улеглась спать.

***

А утром все планы Рей пошли прахом.

Кто-то — а точнее что-то — воспользовавшись темнотой, вскрыло капоты машин, повыдирав оттуда все, чем можно, раскидав и растоптав запчасти, а какие-то из них вовсе исчезли.

Утром все собрались на улице. Ап’лек и Ашар курили. Кардо осматривал машины, надеясь, что оставшееся можно будет как-то использовать.

— По крайней мере бензин теперь можно слить и включить генератор, — мрачно заметил Траджен.

— Ты ничего не видел? — спросил у него Бен. Чувствовалось, что этот вопрос он задает уже не в первый раз.

— Не видел. Не слышал. И на улицу не выходил. — Траджен увидел, что Рей тоже выбралась наружу, чтобы осмотреть искалеченные машины, и окрикнул ее: — Эй, омега! Ты точно ничего не видела?

— Если бы я что-то увидела, то орала бы так, что меня услышали в Мексике, — буркнула Рей.

Она подошла к своей машине, надеясь, что хотя бы аккумулятор на месте, но монстр, словно догадавшись, выдрал его. Царапины от огромных когтей были на дверях. Часть шин была разодрана.

— Похоже, оно осведомлено о нас гораздо лучше, — заметил Викрул.

— Может, и мясо не поможет, — добавил Курук.

— Зато голодными не останемся. — Траджен встряхнулся по-собачьи и посмотрел на Бена: — Какие планы, Кайло?

— Нам все еще нужна приманка, — ответил тот. — Викрул, займешься. А мы продолжим искать его логово днем.

— А ночью? — спросила Рей.

— Ночью будем ждать, пока тварь придет в гости, — ответил Бен. — Если тебе нечем заняться, слей бензин из этой машины. — Он указал на один из внедорожников. — Нам понадобится электричество.

— Так точно, капитан, — пробормотала Рей.

Часть ее не хотела подчиняться Бену. Часть готова была сорваться с места и делать, все, что он говорит.

Но сначала Рей пришлось готовить завтрак, пока альфы готовились. Между ними возникла короткая перепалка, потому что Викрул хотел почти все оставшееся мясо пустить на приманку, а остальные не собирались отказываться от белка.

А после завтрака альфы стали собираться. Рей провожала их со смешанными ощущениями: облегчения и страха одновременно. Она хотела спросить у кого-нибудь из них телефон, чтобы предупредить Чуи, но не решалась.

«В конце концов, если генератор заработает, зарядишь свой собственный», — сказала себе Рей.

Но все-таки, несмотря на свое желание держаться подальше от альф, Рей не удержалась и вышла посмотреть, как они собираются. Теперь часть пути им предстояло проделать пешком, что значило, что они больше устанут и задержатся дольше.

— Вы нашли хоть какие-нибудь следы? — спросила Рей, когда Бен проходил мимо.

— Нашли, — ответил Бен. — Вон, на стоянке целая куча.

— Я про лес, — сказала Рей.

— И там тоже. — Бен остановился и посмотрел на нее.

Его запах вновь защекотал Рей ноздри. Неосознанно, она глубоко вздохнула, чтобы принюхаться, и Бен заулыбался.

— Будешь ждать меня, как верная омежка? — спросил он.

Рей поморщилась. Когда Бен сдвинулся с места, она насторожилась и сделала шаг назад, и Бен рассмеялся.

— Маленькая испуганная омега.

Он протянул к Рей руку, и она застыла, будто приросла к одному месту.

— Сиди тихо, — сказал Бен, заправляя ей прядь за ухо, — и не высовывайся, омега.

— Опять забыл мое имя? — спросила Рей. — Я не в обиде. У тебя же столько дел.

— Рей, — Бен ухмыльнулся. — Жди меня.

— Либо тебя, либо вендиго, — ответила Рей. — Не знаю, что хуже.

На самом деле, она знала. От секса никто не умирал, а вот от насаживания на острые ветки — стопроцентно.

***

День подошел к концу. Когда стемнело, Рей дошла до гаража, настороженно оглядываясь, и запустила генератор. Он заработал, и тут же включилось освещение стоянки, и лампы в зале бара. Вернувшись внутрь, Рей прошла по всем комнатам, выключая лишний свет, а потом спустилась вниз. Было тихо, гул генератора был едва слышен.

Альфы не возвращались.

«Что, если оно убило их? — пришла в голову Рей страшная мысль. — Что, если прямо сейчас оно подбирается сюда, оставляя на снегу дорожку из капель крови?»

Рей поежилась. Это ее воображение разыгралось, но она все же сходила за винтовкой Чубакки. Телефон зарядился достаточно, чтобы позвонить, и она попробовала дозвониться до него снова, но опять наткнулась на голосовую почту. Надиктовав ему сообщение, где в общих чертах рассказала о том, что случилось, Рей попросила его быть осторожным.

Номер Хана все так же был недоступен.

Рей еще раз проверила, заперты ли все двери, кроме той, что в зале, и вернулась туда, держа винтовку поближе. Было уже наверное часов девять, успело окончательно стемнеть, но альфы не возвращались.

Что-то глухо грохнуло снаружи, и Рей напряглась. Подхватив винтовку со стойки, она уперла приклад в плечо, а локтями оперлась о столешницу, как в тире, целясь в дверь. В баре было светло, и в редкие окна ничего было не рассмотреть, кроме того, что попадало в конусы света фонарей. Вот, кажется, там мелькнула какая-то тень!

Рей присмотрелась и, уверившись, что что-то большое двигалось там, взвела курок. Ее палец, лежащий на спусковом крючке слегка подрагивал, дуло мелко покачивалось, и Рей, чертыхнувшись, уперла винтовку в плечо так сильно, что должен был остаться синяк.

Что-то тяжело ударило в дверь, и Рей вздрогнула.

Новый удар распахнул ее, и на пороге выросла темная фигура.

— Опусти ствол, — глухо сказал Ашар. — Свои.

Он грузно протопал к ближайшему стулу и обрушился на него. Рей медленно положила винтовку на стойку, чувствуя, что ее пальцы не желают отпускать ее, никак не могут разогнуться от напряжения.

Альфы вернулись, но Рей не успела этому обрадоваться. Их сильно потрепало: у Ашара была перевязана рука, Курук хромал, все они были покрыты ссадинами и ушибами. Но самое плохое было, что они пришли не налегке — они тащили Бена Соло с собой, и запах его крови моментально перебил все остальные.


	3. Chapter 3

— Он не выживет.

— Мы дали ему достаточно бакты.

— Он не выживет. От него даже пахнет по-другому.

— Если так переживаешь, можешь подняться наверх и добить его.

— Если придется уходить, так и сделаем… — Раздался шорох, и Рей отпрянула назад. Кто-то прошел совсем рядом с дверью, и разговор продолжился.

— Вендиго придет за ним.

— Думаешь, это яд?

— Уверен. Он упал почти сразу, когда кровопотеря была еще небольшой. Раны быстро воспалились. И запах…

— Пожалуй, добить его будет милосерднее. А с вендиго хватит и тела.

— Сейчас еще рано об этом думать. Если он не оклемается…

Говоривший — Рей не смогла разобрать, кто именно — замолк, но и без слов было ясно, что охотники всерьез рассматривали вариант пустить Бена Соло — или Кайло — в расход.

— У нас мало времени. А у него его нет вовсе.

Рей попятилась, добралась до лестницы и неслышно поднялась наверх, где перевела дух.

Когда альфы притащили Бена в бар, забота о нем полностью пала на плечи Рей. Никто не спрашивал ее мнения, его просто затащили наверх в его комнату и вручили Рей маленький пузырек с вязкой полупрозрачной жидкостью, сказав обработать ею очищенные раны, и тратить понемногу.

Рей тогда остолбенела, механически двигаясь и кивая головой. Она впервые видела раны. Ее не тошнило, она не впала в истерику — странный ужас будто заморозил ее, и прошло какое-то время, прежде чем Курук встряхнул ее и приказал пошевеливаться.

— Я не умею… — выдавила Рей. — Я никогда…

Выругавшись, Курук приказал ей принести все, что есть в аптечке, горячую воду и спирт, если есть. Рей смутно помнила, что открытые раны нельзя обрабатывать спиртом, но подчинилась, потому что в ее голове образовалась пустота, и не было связи, чтобы узнать о правилах первой помощи или позвонить в 911. Точнее, когда она попыталась, Викрул выхватил у нее телефон и вежливо сказал в трубку, что они набрали номер случайно, не стоит беспокоиться.

Так Рей лишилась телефона.

Курук промыл и зашил раны, приказал Рей убраться в комнате и следить за Беном. И использовать уже «чертову бакту».

Когда он ушел, Рей капнула этой бакты себе на палец и растерла. Пахло противно, хоть и сладко. Выдавив немного на скрученный бинт, Рей стала обрабатывать раны: жуткий порез на лице, следы когтей на груди и на боку. Курук велел на обращать внимания на ссадины и царапины, только самое тяжелое. Раны на груди выглядели хуже всего. Они воспалились, кожа побагровела и вздулась. Бен был без сознания и тяжело дышал, испарина покрывала его, мелко блестя в слабом свете.

Закончив, Рей уселась на пол у стены, глядя на него, уверенная, что не заснет сегодня. Каждую минуту она ожидала, что раздастся шум, что вендиго вломится в бар — но ничего не происходило. Потом погас свет: кто-то выключил генератор.

Постепенно темнота за окнами сменилась серым сумраком, а потом Рей задремала, уронив голову на грудь. Проснулась она от звука открываемой двери. Это был Курук. Он заглянул в комнату и уставился на Рей.

— Как он? — спросил альфа.

— Не знаю. — Рей неловко поднялась, держась за стену. Затекшие ноги едва держали ее. — Я заснула.

Курук уставился на нее немигающим, пристальным взглядом.

— Кажется, я приказал тебе следить за ним.

— Я вам не подчиняюсь! — огрызнулась Рей.

— Выполняй приказ, _омега_!

Рей съежилась при звуках этого голоса. От Курука пахло усталостью, но еще больше злостью. Он сам прошел в комнату и подошел к Бену, чтобы осмотреть его. Рей тоже приблизилась.

Бакта творила чудеса. Те раны, на которые ее нанесли затягивались удивительно быстро, будто им было как минимум несколько дней. Воспаление почти ушло, а раны покрылись коркой.

— Хорошо, — резюмировал Курук. — Но недостаточно хорошо. Кайло! — позвал он. — Кайло, ты слышишь меня?

Веки Бена дрогнули. Он медленно открыл глаза и уставился на Курука.

— Мы ушли? — спросил он сипло.

— Вчера, — ответил Курук. — Как себя чувствуешь?

— С удовольствием проспал бы миллион лет… — Бен попытался сесть, но тут же растянулся на кровати, сдавленно застонав сквозь зубы.

— Ничего, — сказал Курук, и Рей насторожилась. — Еще успеешь побегать. Выздоравливай. Присматривай за ним, — бросил он Рей. — Если ему что-нибудь будет нужно — достанешь.

Он ушел, а Бен заснул почти сразу же. А Рей выждала немного и прокралась вниз. Курук чего-то недоговаривал, и Рей должна была знать, о чем он умолчал.

Она замерла в коридоре, недостаточно близко, чтобы ее почуяли, но достаточно, чтобы слышать разговор. И разговор ей не понравился. Альфы собирались ждать вендиго прямо в баре, и одним популярных из вариантов было запереть в нем вендиго и поджечь. А в качестве приманки рассматривался Бен.

Рей не могла не посочувствовать ему, но больше ее напугало, что альфы готовы были пустить своего товарища в расход совершенно без колебаний. А кто стал бы следующим, если бы вендиго не хватило одного Бена?

Поэтому Рей вернулась в комнату, нашла остатки бакты и вылила ее на заживающие раны, надеясь, что это поможет, и они станут заживать еще быстрее. Она растолкала Бена, хотя он не желал просыпаться, влила ему в рот воды и заставила выпить кое-какие антибиотики, которые были в аптечке.

— Все, теперь ты от меня отстанешь? — пробормотал Бен. Он попытался подтянуть одеяло повыше, поверх свежих повязок, кое-как наложенных Рей.

— Эй, не отключайся! — потребовала Рей. Она понизила голос и продолжила:

— Твои друзья уже поставили на тебе крест! Если ты не поднимешься на ноги, они используют тебя как приманку для вендиго.

— Не удивлен. — Бен закашлялся. — Оно никогда не бросает свою добычу. Поэтому придет за мной.

— Они сказали, что ты отравлен! — сдавленным полушепотом воскликнула Рей.

Бен помолчал.

— Плохо, — сказал он наконец. — А ты чего обо мне беспокоишься?

— Потому что ты единственный среди этих придурков, с которым можно договориться! — выпалила Рей. — И я не хочу, чтобы бар сжигали!

— Иногда приходится чем-то жертвовать. — Бен снова начал кашлять, и Рей помогла ему отпить еще воды. — Как они поняли, что я отравлен?

— По запаху, — ответила Рей.

Сама она не чувствовала ничего, кроме противного запаха бакты и совсем немного — антисептика от бинтов. Она могла уловить запахи пота и крови, но они были слабыми. Наклонившись, Рей еще раз обнюхала раны Бена, пытаясь почувствовать что-то чужое. Ей показалось, что его запах изменился, но это было нормально. У больных и раненых всегда менялся запах. Что почувствовал Курук, чего не могла почувствовать она?

Рей уже хотела спросить об этом Бена, но, подняв голову, увидела, что он снова заснул.

***

Вечером Бена пришел проведать Викрул. Он вызверился на Рей за то, что потратила всю бакту, сорвавшись на низкое рычание вместо ругательств, и Рей, сама того не ожидая, рявкнула на него в ответ, что не обязана знать, чего и сколько тратить, что это не ее обязанность — сидеть с раненым. Возможно, дело дошло бы до чего-то похуже, чем обмен оскорблениями, но от их воплей проснулся Бен. Бен чувствовал себя лучше, и даже смог сесть, но Рей видела по глазам Викрула, что тот явно надеялся на больший прогресс.

— Где мой меч? — спросил Бен, осторожно усаживаясь. Он поморщился, но смог сесть сам, хоть и оперся на стену спиной.

— Остался там, — ответит Викрул.

Бен тихо выругался и стукнулся затылком о стену от бессильной досады.

— Вы могли бы прихватить его…

— Или оставить там тебя, — отрезал Викрул. — Сегодня или завтра вендиго явится. Мы так и не нашли его логова, поэтому будем ждать его здесь.

— Думаешь, оно об этом не догадается? — спросил Бен.

— А у тебя есть другие предложения? — Викрул окинул его взглядом, и Рей увидела, как дрогнули крылья его носа. — Выздоравливай. Это все, что ты можешь сделать.

— Я почти в норме, — отозвался Бен. — Завтра сам спущусь вниз и смогу надрать зад любому из вас.

Викрул не ответил, но его взгляд говорил за него. Покачав головой, он направился к двери, но остановился в проходе.

— Проветри тут, омега, — приказал он. — Здесь воняет, как…

Рей ощутила сильное, неотвратимое желание прыгнуть ему на спину и вцепиться в шею. Пока она сидела тут Беном, чем был занят Викрул? Держал оборону? Планировал, как именно будет поджигать бар? Бар был единственным местом, которое она могла назвать домом, и Рей совсем не хотела его терять.

Не договорив, Викрул исчез в коридоре и закрыл за собой дверь.

— Такая душка, — прокомментировала Рей, глядя ему вслед. — Твои друзья такие милые.

— У тебя и таких нет, — пробурчал Бен. Он наклонил голову к плечу, понюхал его, а потом сполз обратно на подушку. — Открывай окно. А потом поможешь мне дойти до душа.

— У тебя раны не зажили до конца, — заметила Рей.

— Да плевать, — отозвался Бен.

Рей подошла к окну, налегла на заедающую старую раму и смогла приподнять ее немного. В щель ударил прохладный ветер, и Рей с удовольствием вдохнула свежесть и запах просыпающегося леса, которые он нес. А когда она обернулась к Бену, он снова спал.

***

Вторая ночь тоже прошла на удивление спокойно. Альфы дежурили внизу, Рей урвала несколько часов беспокойного сна, прежде чем ее растолкал Курук — альфы изволили завтракать. Постепенно напряжение, охватившее ее, пошло на спад, а вместо него пришло раздражение, подстегнутое недосыпом. Когда завтрак был готов, Рей подошла к Викрулу и мрачно, без предисловий потребовала:

— Верни телефон.

Викрул усмехнулся, показав ровные белые зубы.

— Чтобы ты привела сюда еще потенциальных жертв?

— Чтобы я предупредила о том, что здесь творится, — отрезала Рей.

— Все, кому надо, предупреждены, — ответил Викрул. — Будешь сидеть тихо — ничего с тобой не случится. Мы все сделаем.

— Те ремонтники не были предупреждены, — уперлась Рей. — Чубакка уже должен был вернуться. Я хочу позвонить ему, вдруг он попал в беду.

Викрул фыркнул, порылся в карманах и протянул Рей ее телефон.

Ни новых сообщений, ни пропущенных звонков не было. Рей включила режим экономии энергии и засунула телефон поглубже в карман.

— Вы не можете позвать себе кого-нибудь на помощь? — спросила она.

— Нет, — ответил Викрул. — Мы — помощь.

И он отвернулся, показывая, что разговор закончен.

Когда окончательно рассвело, альфы принялись что-то готовить на улице. Рей вышла, чтобы посмотреть: они рыскали по окрестным кустам, будто что-то искали или наоборот оставляли. Рей понадеялась, что они там не мины устанавливают, как во Вьетнаме. Вряд ли это законно — иметь у себя мины.

С другой стороны, если бы вендиго подорвался на такой, он бы сильно упростил альфам задачу.

— Любуешься? — спросил у нее Ашар. Он ковырялся с одним из внедорожников, как видно пытаясь починить хоть что-то. — Сходи, проверь, как там Кайло.

Рей открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но решила смолчать и подчинилась.

К ее удивлению, Бена на месте не было. Окно было открыто нараспашку, и в комнате было холодно. Рей выглянула наружу, не зная, что ищет: следы огромных когтей на карнизе? Тело Бена, лежащее на земле? Ни на окне, ни под окном ничего не было, и Рей вышла из комнаты и двинулась в сторону душевых в конце узкого коридора, автоматически принюхиваясь. Она угадала: в душевой шумела вода. Значит, Бен все-таки чувствовал себя лучше. Рей оперлась спиной о стену, ожидая, пока он выйдет. И что это за бакта такая чудодейственная? Надо спросить у Хана. Чего он только не знает, должен знать и это…

Рей достала телефон и с сомнением посмотрела на экран. Она нашла номер Хана, нажала на вызов и, не веря своему счастью, услышала гудки. Затаив дыхание, Рей ждала и, услышав знакомое:

— На связи! — не сдержала возгласа облегчения.

— Как дела, мелкая? Все в порядке? — в голосе Хана явно послышалось беспокойство.

— Хуже некуда, — ответила Рей. — Эта тварь оборвала провода и сожрала ремонтников, а теперь ошивается где-то поблизости. И Бен…

— Что с ним? — Хан ощутимо напрягся.

— Его ранили, но он поправляется, — быстро сказала Рей. — Послушай, эти психи хотят заманить вендиго внутрь и поджечь бар!

— Вендиго? Они сказали, это вендиго?

— Бен так сказал. — Рей услышала, что шум воды за дверью затих, и продолжила: — Оно разворотило все машины, теперь отсюда не уехать. Передай Чуи, чтобы был осторожен…

— Ты можешь как-нибудь выбраться оттуда?

— Я могу попробовать… — начала Рей.

Замок в двери щелкнул, дверь открылась и из образовавшейся щели дохнуло влажным теплом. Дверь открылась шире, и Рей увидела Бена: бледного, с подмокшими повязками. Он стоял, держась рукой за косяк и с подозрением смотрел на Рей.

— Но не знаю, получится ли, — закончила Рей, глядя на Бена.

— Я могу приехать за тобой, — сказал Хан.

— Кто это? — мрачно спросил Бен. — С кем ты разговариваешь?

— Рей?

Рей не ответила, и Бен протянул руку и бесцеремонно вырвал у нее телефон.

— Эй! — возмутилась Рей.

— Кто это? — спросил Бен, прижимая телефон к уху.

Возникла короткая пауза. Рей попыталась отнять у Бена телефон, но он увернулся, привалился спиной к стене и повторил вопрос.

— Привет, Бен, — донеслось до Рей. — Что у вас происходит?

— Все под контролем, — коротко сказал Бен. — Сиди где сидишь. Когда мы закончим, мы свяжемся с тобой.

— Как мне узнать, что ты жи… — Бен отнял телефон от уха и нажал на сброс. После чего подержал его в руке, недоверчиво глядя на Рей, а потом все же протянул его ей.

— Какого черта?! — возмутилась Рей.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы его постигла та же участь, что и ремонтников? — спросил Бен.

— Нет, — ответила Рей. — Но…

Бен неуклюже шагнул вперед, и Рей со вздохом подставила ему плечо. Бен уставился на нее мрачным взглядом.

— Сам дойду! — буркнул он.

— Ага, конечно, — ответила Рей. — Не выпендривайся зря. Чем быстрее ты оклемаешься, тем лучше.

— Если насчет яда правда, то разницы уже никакой, — пробурчал Бен, но на Рей оперся.

Идти с ним было неудобно: Бен был тяжелый, шагать в ногу у них не получалось.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросила Рей после недолгого молчания.

— Так себе, — ответил Бен.

— Если тебя это утешит, я не чувствую ничего странного…

Рей потянула воздух носом. Запах шампуня перебивал все остальные, но она чувствовала медный дух, идущий от ран, почти исчезнувший сладковатый запах бакты и… Рей принюхалась сильнее, почти утыкаясь носом Бену в грудь, и он отстранился.

— Прекрати, — сказал он.

— Я просто… — начала Рей.

— Мне без разницы, просто или сложно, — отрезал Бен. — Идем. Поможешь одеться.

Он потер шею и болезненно поморщился.

— Все болит, — пожаловался он. — Чувствую себя стариком, даже кости ноют.

— Ты еще быстро заживаешь, учитывая обстоятельства, — заметила Рей.

Она проследила взглядом за руками Бена и заметила, что у него будто припухли лимфоузлы — или подчелюстные железы увеличились, без пальпации трудно было сказать. В этом ничего хорошего не было, но Рей решила об этом не говорить. Если остальные были правы, и это был яд…

В комнате Бен принялся раздеваться, совершенно не смущаясь присутствия Рей. Рей отвернулась, глядя в стену. Она вдруг ощутила сильный прилив усталости — настолько сильный, что, если бы сейчас перед ней оказалась кровать, она бы улеглась на неё и заснула без промедления. Даже обнажённый Бен с его запахом совершенно перестал её волновать.

— Эй! Одежду не подашь?

Рей открыла глаза — когда она успела их закрыть? — и уставилась на Бена. Он сидел на кровати в одних трусах и усмехался, глядя на Рей. Его усмешка была вымученной, но Рей подумала, что, может быть, это хороший знак.

— Вижу, ты быстро приходишь в норму, — заметила она, поднимая с низкого комода сложенную одежду и протягивая её Бену. — Когда мне начинать снова себя опасаться?

— Всегда. — Бен усмехнулся шире и протянул руку, чтобы забрать одежду.

Они на мгновение соприкоснулись пальцами, и Рей, помедлив, отдернула руку, едва не выронив остальные вещи.

Что-то было не так. Сейчас, когда Бен надевал свою старую одежду, Рей стало очевидно, что она пахнет немного по-другому. Сам Бен этого похоже не замечал. Рей нахмурилась. Она чувствовала, что Бену стоит остаться в комнате и не выходить пока наружу. Не сейчас. Не когда там, внизу, альфы — Рей они казались более опасными, чем вендиго. Хотя бы потому, что вендиго был где-то там, а альфы — рядом.

— Может, отдохнешь еще немного? — предложила она.

— На том свете отдохну, — ответил Бен.

Он поднялся с кровати, поморщился и осторожно приложил ладонь к груди. Рей глубоко вздохнула и заступила на дорогу перед ним.

— Слушай, тебе лучше полежать, — сказала она. — Твои раны болят, я бы почувствовала это, даже если бы у меня был гайморит.

— Это потому что ты омега. — Бен усмехнулся. — Вы чувствительнее к таким вещам.

Он сделал шаг вперед, но Рей осталась на месте, упрямо глядя на него.

— Раз ты так обо мне беспокоишься, — заметил Бен со смешком, — можешь проводить меня вниз?

Он протянул Рей руку, и она подхватила его под локоть.

На лестнице им пришлось придвинуться друг к другу поближе, чтобы не задевать локтями стены, и Бен довольно заурчал, когда Рей оказалась прижатой к его боку.

— Тебе бы о выздоровлении думать, а не о том, как омег лапать, — пробурчала Рей.

— Я здоров, — ответил Бен. — А тебе бы пользоваться моментом, потому что, когда я встану на ноги окончательно, ты уже от меня никуда не денешься.

— Да, да, — пробормотала Рей. — Мечтать не вредно.

Они спустились вниз, и стоило им войти в зал, как все альфы, как по команде, подняли головы и уставились на них.

— Привет, — сказал Бен. — Не введете в курс дела?

Рей не понравилось, как на них все смотрят. Бен вроде бы не замечал этого, и Рей выскользнула из-под его руки и сделала шаг в сторону. Все взгляды остались прикованы к Бену. Тут бы обрадоваться, что ее никто не замечает, но Рей забеспокоилась еще больше. Бен вел себя довольно беспечно: подошел к столу, вокруг которого расположились альфы, встал, глядя на них сверху вниз. Рей последовала за ним, но теперь она внимательно следила за альфами, пытаясь заметить, если вдруг что-то пойдет не так.

Потому что _что-то уже было не так_.

— Шел бы ты отдыхать, — сказал Кардо. Он первым отвел взгляд и уставился на свое пиво с таким вниманием, будто оно было гораздо интереснее окружавших его людей.

— Я отдохнул, — ответил Бен. — И рвусь в бой.

Викрул хмыкнул, и в повисшей тишине этот смешок прозвучал очень громко. Бен тотчас же уставился на него:

— Что-то не так, Викрул?

— Птичка напела, что ты болен. Может яд, — заметил Ашар. — В любом случае, не мотыляйся тут, иди, отлежись.

— Я не вижу никаких признаков заражения, — отрезал Бен. — Если бы они были, я бы тут не стоял. Бакта исцелила меня, чего тебе еще надо.

— Ты пахнешь неправильно, — процедил Викрул. Он поднялся со стула, и тот пронзительно скрипнул ножками по полу. — Ты…

Он потянул воздух носом и скривился.

— Уйди.

— Что? — переспросил Бен. — Повтори-ка.

— Уйди, — повторил Викрул. — Ты больше не пахнешь собой, мне это не нравится.

— Это из-за лекарств, — сказал Бен. — Но, если вам не нужна помощь, скажите прямо.

Викрул зарычал, и Рей инстинктивно подалась назад — как и Бен. Он тут же собрался и шагнул вперед, буравя Викрула взглядом.

— Нахуй, — прошипел Викрул и отвернулся, скривив губы, как от вида чего-то неприятного.

— Помощь нам нужна, но не от тебя, — это был Ап’лек. — Ты воняешь…

Он осекся.

— Ну же, продолжай, Ап‘лек, просвети меня, — Бен оперся бедром о стол и скрестил руки на груди. — Чем же я воняю.

— Ты слишком много времени провел _с ней_ , — Ап’лек бросил быстрый взгляд на Рей.

— И что это значит? — спросил Бен.

— От тебя несет омегой, вот что, — сказал Кардо. — Это странно. И подозрительно.

— У вас крыша едет, — ответил Бен. — Как я могу пахнуть ею, я к ней едва притрагивался.

— Не ею, — изрек Ашар. — Но ты пахнешь странно.

Он рыкнул.

— И ты пахнешь страхом, — добавил Траджен.

Рей поняла, что он прав. Бен не был испуган, но что-то беспокоило его достаточно сильно. Возможно, он боялся, что отравлен. Или что вендиго сожрет его. Или…

— Хера с два я чего-то боюсь! — отрезал Бен. — Мы можем пререкаться всю ночь или уже сделать что-то.

— Сделай, — сказал Викрул. — Уйди, пока тебя не позовут.

— Ты пахнешь, как начинающая зацветать омега, — добавил Ап’лек. — И это странно, потому что за семь лет, что я тебя знаю, такого никогда не случалось. Я знаю твой запах, Кайло, и теперь ты не пахнешь собой.

— Да что ты несешь! — взорвался Бен, и Ап’лек зарычал.

Все произошло очень быстро: альфы повскакивали со своих мест рыча и пристально глядя на Бена. Рей подалась назад, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, но они не смотрели на нее. Все взгляды были направлены только на Бена. Он тяжело дышал, глядя на альф, и Рей видела — чувствовала — что что-то не так. Он не рычал, его одежда пахла иначе чем он. Он пах…

— Ты сменился, — тихо произнесла Рей.

Это было единственное объяснение, которое приходило ей на ум. Ашар и Кардо, стоявшие ближе, уставились на нее.

— Ты сменился, — повторила Рей громче. — Ты шифтер?

Она никогда не встречала других шифтеров. В смысле, может и встречала, но не знала об этом. Она никогда не испытывала необходимости поговорить об этом или узнать, что думают о своем состоянии другие, потому что была сосредоточена на том, чтобы остаться альфой.

— Я альфа, — сказал Бен, не глядя на нее.

Кто-то хмыкнул, и Бен горящим взглядом уставился на Рей, будто она была во все виновата.

— Ты думаешь, я прожил бы столько, не зная, что я долбанный шифтер?

— Лучше поздно, чем никогда, — заметил Викрул. Он усмехнулся. — И такое бывает, Бен. Зато теперь ты знаешь, насколько ты изменчивый.

— Что? — Бена будто ударили.

Рей не сразу поняла, что он среагировал не на слова Викрула, а на то, как он назвал его.

— Иди в комнату, омега, и возвращайся, когда мы тебя позовем, — четко сказал Ап’лек. — И ты тоже, — он посмотрел на Рей.

— Ты не охуел ли командовать? — выдавил Бен. — Вы все ебанулись наглухо?

— По старшинству он следующий, — ответил Викрул. — И, честно говорят, может мы бы и _подчинились_ омеге, — он глумливо ухмыльнулся, и Рей поняла, о каком «подчинении» идет речь. — Но точно не блядской подделке, которой нет места в наших рядах.

— Я был с вами семь лет, — сказал Бен, но в его голосе уже не было прежнего гнева — скорее он был оглушен. Шокирован. — Вы меня знаете.

— Хорошая подделка, — вынес вердикт Ашар. — Правда теперь толку от тебя как от козла молока, Бен. Не лезь в залупу, иди отдыхать. Надо будет — позовем.

— Идем, — сказала Рей негромко.

Она протянула руку к Бену, но он легко стряхнул ее пальцы, переводя взгляд с одного альфы на другого.

— Иди, омега, — повторил Викрул. — Или нам поучить тебя послушанию?

Бен издал низкий злой звук — не рычание, а что-то вроде ворчания, похожего на утробный кошачий мяв.

— Глядите, — Курук хмыкнул. — Котик пытается рычать.

— Не зли нас, Бен, — добавил Ашар. — Все и так на взводе. Нам сейчас для полного счастья не хватает только двух душистых омег.

Его взгляд скользнул по Рей, и что-то поджалось у нее внутри — настолько он был говорящим.

— Я не… — Бен осекся.

— Иди, — повторил Ашар.

Рей молча взяла Бена за руку и потянула за собой, к двери на лестницу. Альфы следили за ними немигающими взглядами, не шевелясь. Когда дверь отделила Рей и Бена от них, Рей вздохнула с облегчением.

Но не Бен.


End file.
